


Lenses

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Contact Lenses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Nicknames, Non-Binary Katsuki Yuuri, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri loses his new contact lenses.Sentence 13: “Have you seen my contacts?”





	Lenses

After years of barely being able to see whilst on the ice, Yuuri has finally invested in contact lenses.

“It’s about time,” Yurio mutters when he sees Yuuri putting them in one day. “I’d have got them years ago.”

Yuuri raises his eyebrows. “Thank you for that helpful advice, Yuri.”

Victor laughs, slinging his arm around his spouse’s shoulders. Yurio scowls.

 

* * *

 

There is one problem with contact lenses: they’re tiny, and therefore, easy to lose. Which Yuuri discovers one day when he goes to put on his contacts, only to find them gone.

“Oh, crap,” he mutters, opening the case again only to find them missing. “Where are they?”

“What’s up with you, Pork Cutlet Bowl?” Yurio says, skating to the edge of the rink.

“I’ve lost my contact lenses.”

“Seriously?”

Yuuri nods. “Yes.”

Yurio looks like he wants to burst out laughing. But he doesn’t. “I guess you’ll need my help to find them?”

“If you don’t mind,” Yuuri says, and Yurio shrugs. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Yurio take off their skates and begin their search, crawling around on the floor of the stands. But his contact lenses are nowhere to be seen.

“Why must I always lose things?” he moans.

Yurio pretends not to be listening. Yuuri jumps to his feet when he sees Victor approaching them.

“Oh, Victor!” he cries. “Have you seen my contacts?”

“Huh?” Victor says, confused.

“My contact lenses. I’ve lost them.”

Yuuri sighs and hugs Victor. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. I’m sure we’ll find them.”

Yurio stares at him, frowning. “Pork Cutlet Bowl, have you checked your eyes? I mean, you seem to be getting around pretty well without your glasses.”

Yuuri blinks, and then touches his eyes. He already has them in.

“Crap!” he groans, and Yurio bursts out laughing.

Victor smiles. “Honestly.”


End file.
